


Poetic Justice

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anger, Blindfolds, Collars, Comfort blanket, Community: seasonofkink, Crying, Cuddles, D/s, Dacryphilia, Erotic Poetry, Gags, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, Insults, Multi, Oral Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Revenge, Scratching, Showers, Spanking, Temperature Play, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation, bites, corner time, erotic spanking, kinky poetry, long fkn poetry wtf, long spanking, paddles, punishment spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex promised he would not move the bucket for anyone. All it took was £80. Sara would not let him go without a proper punishment.Yes, this is a 7.7k word poem. No, idk what the Taskmaster muses are doing to me, either. /reluctant poet.





	Poetic Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for seasonofkink round 5 for the prompt 'spanking'. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/82357.html).
> 
> Someone* said I had to write out all 80 spankings, and mark them with asterisks, because apparently I had to suffer as much as Alex did through this entire thing. I wrote this fucker in eight days. EIGHT DAYS. I can only think in rhyme now. Send help. Also, I read way more of the [Art of Spanking wiki](http://spankingart.org/wiki/Main_Page) in order to write this than anyone should ever have to read wtf. #notoneofmykinks Admire my committment to pedantic research. -_-
> 
> * Greg and Sara

Alex was unused to wearing a collar,  
nor being forced on his hands and knees,  
But he had knowingly brought this all down on himself  
When he gave in to selfish bribery.  
  
The bench beckoned now, only bearing pain,  
His master strapped him down so tightly, and then,  
Gagged with her scarf, blindfolded too,  
His master pronounced his final judgement.  
  
Alex, he said, had not been blind, he was not saved  
By pretending, by spending it all that night,  
Drunk on shame, by silence kept, not saying a word,  
Concealing his guilt, hiding his betrayal from his master.  
  
His master was not the only one wronged that day,  
His words to Sara had not been ignored,  
He swore to her he would move it for no one,  
He swore to her he would not be moved at all.  
  
But weakness had overcome him in that cold morning air,  
As Al waved all that money in his face as he beckoned him,  
Down from his chair, down to the track to then,  
Move a bucket he once promised not to touch.  
  
The reasons why still evaded him now, he  
Still did not know why he gave in so easily,  
to take all that money for himself like a dog,  
He did not even protest, he did not stand firm.  
  
He gladly took it all, stuffed in his pockets, and  
Knew it was wrong, but he found that he could not  
Just go to his master, to tell him what happened,  
The shame in his heart was too much to bear.  
  
So he went out and spent it, he drowned his sorrows, he,  
Got drunk, ashamed, hid his face from his master, he  
Accepted his burden, chose to hide it for months, what temptation!  
Awaiting the day when the world would know what he did.  
  
But Sara and his master both saw things differently,  
They did not see it as pleasure for him freely to take,  
It was betrayal to them, done without his Lord’s permission,  
His choice to lie, to humiliate himself at their expense.  
  
And so, for his crimes, he had to pay for it,  
The spanking would not be like the ones gone before it,  
A sentence of eighty strikes was given in penance,  
A pound for a pound, to repay what he owed her.  
  
The first strike, hers, it stung with sweet pain, he  
Winced and breathed in but did not shrink from  
All the insults she threw at him, all the pain she declared,  
Because he knew he deserved every last one.  
  
*  
  
The second strike, his, it came by surprise,  
His master hit him harder than he was expecting,  
His hand bringing pain, yes, shame with it, too, and  
Humiliation without pleasure for what he had done.  
  
*  
  
She struck him thrice with all her anger,  
Letting him know how badly he had wronged her,  
By saying one thing and then doing another,  
By turning his back on his word.  
  
***  
  
“I trusted you, you bastard, Alex,  
*  
I took you at your word, Alex,  
*  
I hope this really hurts you Alex,  
*  
Because that’s what you did to me.”  
  
  
She was right, of course, that much was true,  
He had betrayed her, he had sold her out for  
Eighty fucking pounds to move a bucket  
In the freezing cold for Al.  
  
Alex had not helped her when she had asked him,  
He took all the insults she threw at him as she  
Tried to do the very best job that she could to  
Move the water down the track for his master.  
  
He only let himself get upset about it later  
When telling his master how often she told him  
She hated him, how it had hurt him so badly,  
Crying hysterically in the arms of his master.  
  
Perhaps, in his heart, that’s why he had done it,  
Had lashed out against her because she’d insulted him,  
Over and over, the cold sinking deep into his bones,  
As he watched her struggle with two coconut halves.  
  
Was he that petty? Was he the kind of man who would  
Go back on his word because she had screamed at him  
Like that? Was he so bitter about it, so distraught at her words,  
That he took that money as twisted sweet revenge?  
  
Perhaps the reasons why no longer mattered,  
He’d done what he’d done, and here facing the consequences  
Of not keeping his word, of betraying their trust,  
A spanking in punishment for her most of all.  
  
The rattle of coins then broke into his mind as  
He remembered how they were counting the spankings,  
Each worth a pound, the coins used as currency  
To make sure he got every spank he deserved.  
  
It was all his money, his master requested it,  
To pay back the debt, to repay the money,  
That was not his, that he shouldn’t have kept,  
That should not have been taken at all.  
  
His master’s turn came, thrice around,  
another strike, another spank, given now  
without a word, he hit him hard  
to make a mark so Alex would remember.  
  
***  
  
Her turn again to strike him came around and  
This time, five more, to teach him now to  
Keep his promises and to do his job well, to  
Not betray her again or he would pay with his life.  
  
*****  
  
Alex suffered all her torments, all her insults,  
All the ways she caused him pain, she  
Knew too much, she knew too well  
Just how to make him hurt the most.  
  
Each strike this time was harsher now,  
Each building with the pain from him,  
Each reminding him of what he’d done,  
A pound for pound, that’s what he’d earned.  
  
His master spanked him, a row of three and  
Alex felt his flesh glow red and wondered idly  
Could he last the whole way through till  
Eighty pounds were paid in full.  
  
***  
She offered now another three, her  
Fingers pressing into his skin, she  
Squeezed the flesh, she pressed her nails in, she  
Smiled with glee at his muffled scream.  
  
***  
  
A single strike then his master gave now,  
It struck hard, sharp, swiftly, jolting him out of his  
Haze of emotions, his master then leant down,  
Close to his servant to whisper harsh in his ear.  
  
*  
  
“Cry now, Alex, you weak little worm,  
What you have done brings grief to my heart,  
You disgust me, boy: as your Lord, I will be heard,  
Now listen well to me so we can reconcile.”  
  
*  
  
“You make me look bad, you make me look weak,  
When you don’t do your job, when they all know your price,  
This is not what I pay you for, this isn’t your keep,  
You are _my_ eyes, Alex, you are not to be bought.”  
  
*  
  
“I am your master, you bow only to me,  
I will not have you selling yourself to just anyone,  
You’re meant to be watching, you’re meant to observe,  
I am your master, Alex, cry like a bitch for me.”  
  
*  
  
Alex withered, he knew he’d done wrong,  
The voice of his master now absent of love for him,  
He was crying already, but his master cared not for them,  
These tears would go unkissed, unloved, and uncherished.  
  
“You know I don’t punish you lightly, my boy,  
But she demanded justice, and a right to punish you now for  
What you had done and what you had not,  
So she gets to hurt you with my absolute permission.”  
  
“I hate you, Alex,” came her angry refrain as she  
Grasped his head roughly and whispered her pain in his ear  
And she spanked him, “I hate you,” her voice full of spite,  
*  
And spanked him again,  
*  
and for good measure, thrice more.  
  
***  
  
“You could have owned up to it, you could have confessed to me  
What had happened so the guilt didn’t swallow you  
Whole, so that you had to bury the shame for so long till  
The whole country together saw what you had done.”  
  
*  
  
“I might have been lenient then if you had told me,  
And not just concealed it away from your master,  
Hiding it away, pretending nothing was wrong,  
Because that show will be better if I don’t know.”  
  
*  
  
“Is that what you thought, Alex? Is that why you kept quiet?  
Is that all the excuse you can give to me, dear Alex?  
Because all I see is you breaking a promise  
And selling out for peanuts like the dog that you are.”  
  
*  
  
“If you wanted humiliation, if you wanted the shame,  
That’s even worse to me, Alex, because that’s what you ask me  
To do for you, Alex, to reduce you to nothing,  
To hurt you so good that you cry so well for me.”  
  
*  
  
“But this is too much, Alex, this is not right,  
To betray your position, to break my dear heart,  
To bend to his persuasion for eighty fucking pounds,  
You’re a disgrace, Alex Horne, and this is only the start.”  
  
*  
  
“That’s not how I raised you, you’re better than that,  
I know that you’ve punished yourself far longer than this  
But you still must be punished, you still need to take for her  
All the pain you caused her to repay what you owe.”  
  
***  
  
Her nails grasped his back, they dug into his skin,  
And she bit him and scratched him, her fury was ruling  
Her anger at him as she spanked him again,  
Another three times just for him for good measure.  
  
***  
  
Five more from his master  
*****  
Then an awful reprieve,  
As he massaged his skin gently, giving him space to breathe,  
All Alex could think of was what was still to come,  
Bracing himself for the pain he still owed her.  
  
The silence was awful, their hands were not kind as they  
moved him around, they were softening him up, for the  
next round of spanking, for the next round of pain, and the  
Ice cubes were freezing reminders of that day.  
  
Sensation overwhelmed him, drowned in emotion,  
Then gentle touches threatened to make him aroused,  
In spite of himself, in spite of the shame,  
In spite of the humiliation he’d done to himself.  
  
He hated the tension, driven mad with desire,  
With the gentle loving touch of the hands of his master, he  
Stretched him, kneaded him, gently squeezed him with  
Hands slipping under, soothing reddening skin.  
  
The sweet little pats and the gentle caresses, they  
Messed with his mind as he lay there, ashamed,  
He knew he’d done wrong, he deserved no pleasure,  
He knew he deserved all the pain they could throw at him.  
  
Sara knelt before him, revealing his face,  
That was damp from his crying and sore from the gag, then she  
Slapped him, snarled at him and licked up his cheek, and she  
Tasted the tears that were meant for his master.  
  
“Are you sorry now, Alex? Do you want us to stop?  
Because I don’t think you’re hurting enough for me yet,  
We’re not done with you, Alex, you still owe me some pain,  
But they’ll get harder now, Alex, they’re really going to sting.”  
  
Alex wanted to speak, but his voice was on strike,  
A pitiful ‘please,’ was the best he could manage,  
To beg for, to plead for, a little respite from the pain,  
That he knew in his heart he would not be granted.  
  
“Say you’re sorry, Alex,” she grasped his chin,  
And glared at him, taunted him, looked for remorse from him,  
“I’m sorry Sara,” he forced himself to say,  
But it wasn’t enough as she spat in his face.  
  
“Don’t lie to me, Alex, I don’t trust what you say,  
Try it once more this time, and apologise better to  
Mean what you say, take responsibility for all that  
You’ve done to me, to your master, and to yourself finally.”  
  
He knew she was right, his penance was due,  
But it would not stop the pain that was coming for him,  
It wouldn’t make it hurt less, it wouldn’t dull her fury,  
All it would do was placate her for now.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sara, I went back on my word,  
I would carry that bucket all the way for you, Sara,  
I owe you so much, I regret my decision, and I  
Hope that one day you can forgive what I did.”  
  
Alex recited his penance with grace and humility,  
Hoping it would be enough for some sympathy,  
Pleading to her with his eyes filled with tears,  
That she forgives him and make what he’d done disappear.  
  
She didn’t look happy, she didn’t look pleased,  
But she seemed willing to accept what he’d said in that moment,  
Still, she slapped him again and glared at him steadily,  
She whispered to him finally, voice harsh in his ear.  
  
“It’s a pity he won’t let me kill you, Alex dear,  
That would really surprise you, inflict you with fear,  
That would really make you cry, make you weep pretty tears,  
As I had my revenge on you once and for all.”  
  
Alex hated the sound of her voice as she spoke, he was  
Helpless to run from her, helpless to hide, as she  
Described all the ways she would kill him, if only  
his master would let her have her way with him.  
  
She might have been joking, it might have just been  
Hyperbole designed to make him frightened of  
What she would do to him, what he should fear,  
But that sinister edge to her voice made him scared.  
  
All Alex knew was the pain flaring out from  
Behind then his master’s hands stretching him open to  
Give him some pleasure, to tease him with sex  
That he was sure he would not be getting that night.  
  
Then like a flame the spanking resumed,  
His master gave three good ones to him, fuming,  
***  
They were definitely harder, the sting made him shout,  
And he choked back his tears as his world turned to black.  
  
Sara was rough with him, the blindfold was tight,  
And the gag sat awkwardly, almost too much,  
She dropped his head back down, filled with disdain,  
Then hit him so hard she took his breath away.  
  
*  
  
Panic set in, Alex gasping for air, as the  
Pain overwhelmed him, filled with dread as he,  
Knew he was trapped, he knew he was restrained,  
And he could do nothing except signal his distress and pray.  
  
The gag was removed then, his freedom regained as his  
Master released him, held him close, gave him the space to  
Recover from what she’d done, she had spanked him too hard,  
Alex whimpered, weeping, wrapped in his strong arms.  
  
It was only the soothing hands of his master that  
Reassured him he was safe, that this wasn’t the moment where  
He would be killed, perhaps strangled to death,  
And all because Sara had lost her patience with him.  
  
Yet still Alex doubted, he still was afraid that this  
Lack of discipline would count against him and  
He would be punished, forced to endure more than  
He was sure he was able to take from his master.  
  
His master rubbed his back gently, voice soft in his ear, as he  
Calmed Alex down, as he stopped his sweet tears, as he  
Whispered to him that he’d done a good job, that he  
Was proud of how well he had coped with this session.  
  
Alex let out a breath, relieved by his voice, and he  
Clung to him tightly, still anxious about what was to come  
For him, since he had not taken all of the pain he still owed,  
And Sara paced, seething, refusing to look at him at all.  
  
Alex watched, guardedly, not sure he wanted to  
Continue the spanking if that’s what she’d do to him,  
But his master was calm, he was always in control,  
He knew how to deal with the situation before him.  
  
“What did I say about how hard to hit him? You promised  
You wouldn’t lose control as you punished him, Sara,  
I need you to stop now, I need you to breathe,  
I need you to back off or I’ll send you away.”  
  
“I know you’re hurting, I know you’re in pain,  
But this is the first time you’ve been here for a spanking,  
I told you it’d be long, I warned it would get to you,  
If you didn’t control yourself, because I can’t do that for you.”  
  
“He might have wronged you, he might need punishment,  
But he’s a human being, Sara, he’s not your punching bag,  
Calm yourself down then apologise to him because  
This breaks our agreement and you owe him that courtesy.”  
  
“And if you won’t calm down, I’ll calm you myself,  
And give you a taste of what you’re doing to him,  
To my precious little boy, who has all my protection,  
And I’ll defend him over you any day of the week.”  
  
Sara shouted in frustration, but that’s all she had left and she  
Came to sit down on the floor before his master and she  
Bowed her head graciously, emotions cutting close to the  
Surface of her body as she submitted to his power.  
  
Her voice when she spoke, it was soft and upset,  
“I’m sorry, Alex, I hurt you, I forgot what I was doing, I didn’t realise  
How intense this would get, how it would mess with my mind,  
And I never meant to hurt you, but that’s what I’ve done.”  
  
“And it’s not like you didn’t prepare me for this, sir,  
You took me aside and trained me for hours before you would  
Even let me near him to punish him as I’d requested,  
So that something like this just would not happen to us.”  
  
“But I didn’t believe you, I thought you were exaggerating  
How much endurance I would need to get through this spanking,  
I thought I would cope, I thought I’d be fine, but  
I can admit now that I was not mentally prepared for it at all.”  
  
His master, to his credit, did not chide her, he  
Softly touched her head, stroked her hair, gently calmed her,  
“Let’s take a break, let’s leave this for a while, and  
Come back to it when we’re rested and ready to go.”  
  
“Alex, will you please take a walk, stretch your legs,  
Eat if you must, darling, clean yourself up and breathe deeply,  
Less than 30 to go, Alex, we’re in the home stretch now,  
So go and prepare yourself for the rest still to come.”  
  
“Sara, we’ll go take a break outside here, and I’ll  
Walk you through all the techniques again so you  
Have it fresh in your mind when we return to the bench,  
And I’ll test you once more before we continue.”  
  
“But before all of that, please consent to continue  
What you have already started to do here with us tonight,  
Because you need to be sure that you want to be here,  
That you’re willing to continue this and spank my boy right.”  
  
Sara listened to his words, she took in all that he said,  
Alex watched her, not sure what he wanted her to do,  
But he could read her body, he knew she’d submitted  
To bow at the feet of his master with him.  
  
“I do want to be here, let me finish what I started,  
I promise to listen to you this time, Taskmaster,  
I’ll follow your lead, I’ll do as you say, so that  
We can finish this spanking and be friends again.”  
  
“Alright, you can stay, now go take a break,  
I’ll join you soon once I’ve settled him down,  
Go make some tea, breathe deeply if you must,  
Get your mind focused, think back on what I said.”  
  
“Yes, master,” Sara bowed deeply, and took her leave,  
Alex stared after her, still unsure he wanted to  
Finish the spanking, they would only get worse now,  
The last ones were always the harshest of all.  
  
His master distracted him with a soft kiss, still  
Rubbing his back, still holding him close as he  
Calmed Alex down, as he made him feel safe,  
As he whispered sweet nothings and kissed away his tears.  
  
“Tell me what happened, Alex, what did she do?  
Was it just too hard a hit for you, or was there more to it?  
Be honest with me, Alex, tell me what went wrong,  
So I can make sure it doesn’t happen again.”  
  
Alex closed his eyes, tried to make sense of what happened,  
“All I remember is the pain, it was too much for me, master,  
And I don’t think she meant it, I think she just missed,  
But she hit my tailbone, and that caused my distress.”  
  
“Oh, my poor baby,” was his master’s response as he  
Pulled him into a sympathetic embrace, holding him close  
“Does it still hurt, Alex? Do I need to kiss it better?  
Why don’t we go shower, and I’ll make all the pain go away?”  
  
Alex nodded, that sounded good, and let his master  
Lift him up in his arms as he carried him out  
To the bathroom to care for his boy, to clean him,  
And soothe him, and take his pain away.  
  
Alex stood back, watched his master undress,  
And he took the time to see how he felt as he waited,  
To see how he ached, to see how much the pain had faded,  
To see how much hurt there was still left to kiss better.  
  
His cheeks were quite sore, of that he was certain,  
They felt warm to touch, but the pain was not lingering,  
The scratches and bites had long faded away leaving  
Nothing but glorious pain to distract him.  
  
It certainly wasn’t the worst pain he’d had from him,  
The length of the spanking had softened their hands,  
Had made them hold back, warm him up very well,  
So he could take all eighty and not come undone.  
  
He did love the pain, in spite of it all,  
To be so humiliated, to be punished at all,  
It still delighted him, it made him cry deeply,  
To please his master by letting him hurt him.  
  
He wasn’t meant to enjoy being punished,  
This wasn’t the time to be turned on at all,  
But standing there, running his hands over hot skin  
He was tempted by pleasure, pleased with their work.  
  
The water beckoned then, his master brought him under  
The warm water crashing down on his head as he  
Took him in hand, gently washed his sore body,  
With kisses and touches meant only for him.  
  
This was the moment Alex loved the most,  
When the pain still lingered, yet turning to memory,  
When the caress of his master brought shivers to his spine,  
As he touched the red skin he had made with his hands.  
  
Even through punishment, even when he’d been bad,  
Once the final stroke was done, that was all left behind,  
Now all was forgiven, all was now reconciled,  
And his master would stroke him apart with delight.  
  
But they weren’t quite done yet, they were not finished,  
But his master still loved him, he still brought him pleasure  
As he washed him and warmed him and cared for his boy  
So he was ready to take the last of his punishment from him.  
  
Alex sighed with delight at the soft little pats,  
As the warm-up began, as his master prepared him,  
These might not count, these might just be extras,  
But he knew he’d appreciate them once they restarted.  
  
The water did them sting a bit more, but his master was gentle,  
Alex held close to him now as he breathed in slowly, as the  
Warm-up continued, as his master prepared him for twenty-nine more,  
As the pain glowed so beautifully, glowing hot under his hands.  
  
“Are you alright now, darling? Are you ready to submit to  
The rest of your punishment that’s still to be given?  
Is your mind at rest, Alex? Are you ready to go?  
Because you know these last ones will hurt a lot more.”  
  
Alex nodded, understanding, that was how things were done,  
“Yes, I’m ready,” he said, “Master, please finish the spanking.  
I know I did wrong, and I accept my punishment.  
Give me the pain I deserve for my transgressions.”  
  
“But I have one more question, sir, about what’s left to come,  
Will you paddle me, sir? Will you use that on me?  
Because I need to know that, I need to prepare,  
You know I don’t like that being used, unaware.”  
  
“Yes, Alex, I will paddle you, but not for very long,  
Five strokes at best, and you will be warned,  
But don’t be afraid, I won’t let Sara use it,  
You know the paddle is mine alone to wield.”  
  
“The paddle will be the last you receive, boy,  
So prepare for that, Alex, because it signals the end  
Of your punishment then, and your debt is repaid,  
Then all there is will be tender aftercare.”  
  
“Only twenty-nine to go now, not long at all,  
How do you want to be restrained this time round?  
Yes, they’ll be harder, but I know you can take it,  
But knowing what’s to come, I want you to be safe.”  
  
Alex had to think then, he needed to be sure  
What was right for him given what they were planning out there,  
“Don’t gag me or blindfold me,” he said as a start,  
“And don’t bind my arms, let me move around.”  
  
“I’ll need a little more padding beneath me, I think,  
If you’re going to hit harder, I’ll need the support,  
Don’t bind my waist, in fact, don’t bind me at all,  
I’ll be submissive, passive, still, taking it all from you.”  
  
“But I need to be free, to move with the blows,  
Can you do it on the bed, so I can completely relax?  
So I can spread out and lie there and take it all well?  
Or must it be the bench because it’s punishment?”  
  
“You know the rules, Alex, it must be the bench,  
Because you’re being punished, it can’t be the bed,  
But we’ll add some more padding, and give you the space,  
To take the last of the spankings as well as you can.”  
  
“You know what comes next, Alex, when we get to the end,  
When the blows are much harder, when I push you so far,  
I will make you sob, darling, I will make you cry with defeat,  
You’re being punished for your lies, Alex, my naughty little child.”  
  
“But hear me now, Alex, I have final say,  
If you move too much, Alex, if you cry for an end,  
I will restrain you, Alex, I will bind you so tight,  
So you take every one of these last spanks without a fight.”  
  
“Now, is that all you need? Do you need some quiet time?  
To prepare yourself and your mind for the spanking to come?  
Because I need to tell Sara what’s happening next, and  
To teach her again how to spank you correctly.”  
  
“I will sit in the corner, sir, I will wait for you there,  
I will think about my mistakes and how to be better,  
You go to Sara and teach her what you must,  
I’ll be waiting for you when you’re ready to begin.”  
  
“Okay, sweet cheeks,” his master said, with a kiss  
For Alex to savour as he returned to his punishment.  
“Just wrap yourself up, make sure you are warm,  
Because you know you hate being spanked when you’re cold.”  
  
Alex was left on his own then, his master departed,  
Leaving him all alone in the shower, suddenly  
Missing his presence, missing his sweet kisses,  
But knowing the peace had ended for now.  
  
It helped him prepare as he finished his shower,  
To slowly descend, to find subspace once more,  
To remember why he’d been spanked at all,  
And mentally prepare for the last of them all.  
  
He drank some water, ate a few little crackers,  
The poorest of sustenance, the least he deserved,  
Then he wrapped himself up in a thick blanket then  
Went to the corner to wait for their return.  
  
He wanted to cry as he waited for them,  
As he thought about what he had done in that moment,  
What had he been thinking? What had made his mind up?  
Why had he done that? Why had he lied?  
  
So much of it was still such a muddle in his head,  
He didn’t know why he had been so pliant,  
To bend to Al’s will, to agree to step down,  
Except he knew he’d fucked up the moment it was done.  
  
Then days of torture as he struggled to understand  
As the hangover abated, as the clear air returned,  
As they edited, filmed, froze, it all haunted him badly,  
But he ultimately decided to keep silence instead.  
  
Again his thoughts spiralled, why, why, why, why  
Why did he promise that, why did he crack?  
Why did he disgrace himself and not do his job?  
But the answers eluded him, he was just left with why.  
  
With fists balled in blanket, he huddled up close  
To himself as he sat there, as he tried not to cry,  
He knew he’d done wrong, he knew he’d been bad,  
As the tears finally came, he curled up in a ball.  
  
He wasn’t aware of the time passing by as he  
Cried into the blanket, his thoughts just a mess of  
All the reasons he might have done what he did,  
Making no sense to him, no explanation at all.  
  
The arm of his master brought round his shoulders  
Alerted him to the fact they were starting again  
And he sat up slowly, drying his red eyes with care,  
And braced himself for the pain yet to come.  
  
“Come on, get up, Alex, we’re ready for you now.  
Not many left darling, soon it’ll be over for you,  
Then we can cuddle, Alex, I can shower you with care,  
And take care of you properly and kiss away your pain.”  
  
“Yes, master, I’m ready, master,” Alex replied,  
And his master lifted him up on his feet as he  
Led him over to the bench, beckoning once again,  
Now padded with more pillows, where his fate now lay.  
  
“We’re not restraining him at all this time, Sara,  
Since we’ll be hitting him harder, so please remember,  
Don’t be shocked if he moves when you spank him,  
He needs to move freely so the spanking won’t injure him.”  
  
“Are you keeping the blanket, Alex? Do you need more pillows?  
Lie down and make yourself comfortable, darling,  
This is the last bit of care that you’re getting, darling,  
Before your punishment resumes once more.”  
  
Alex obeyed, and with some hesitation,  
Lay down on the bench, and arranged the cushions  
Making sure he was happy with how many there were,  
And made himself comfortable, clutching the blanket close.  
  
There was always a moment where his master checked his position,  
Moved him around, adjusted his body the way he needed it to be,  
To make sure he was comfortable, and propped up the right way,  
So he could make the most of the spankings he gave him.  
  
Alex did not resist this, he lay still like a doll,  
Limbs flaccid and limp, resigned to his fate, where he knew  
He would be punished hard, he would be pushed to his limit,  
To repay the last of the debt he still owed her.  
  
It began again suddenly, his master was first and he  
Spanked him three times now, much harder than before,  
***  
Alex flinched at the pain, he wanted to cry,  
As his master said, “This is what you get for lying, dear boy.”  
  
“This is for turning your back on your word, boy,  
For promising one thing and not being strong enough to  
Stand by your words, to stand by your promise, instead,  
Bowing to money and lying, to satisfy yourself first.”  
  
That was all it took for the tears to begin flowing,  
As Sara stepped up and gave him two good ones, knowing  
**  
Her spanking stung hard, he could tell she’d remembered  
All the things his master had taught her about spanking him well.  
  
“I hate you so much, Alex, it’s not like I asked much  
I just wanted some help, to bring the water closer,  
And I wouldn’t have minded if you’d stuck to your word,  
But the fact that you didn’t makes me hate you so much.”  
  
“You’re a disgrace, Alex Horne, to yourself most of all,  
You should be above such corruption, dear boy,  
But you lowered yourself to Al’s dirty game, and  
In doing so earnt these three spanks from your master.”  
  
***  
  
Alex flinched, choked back tears, clutched the blanket tight to him,  
Held on for dear life as the pain just grew larger, and  
Sara’s next two made him cry even harder as she  
Leant down and whispered “I hate you, I hate you!”  
  
**  
  
The next three from his master did nothing to soothe him,  
Alex did not appreciate the kneading he offered, it just  
Made it hurt more, made the pain sting so badly,  
He could not think, could not do anything but cry.  
  
***  
  
Sara’s next two came with nails digging into his  
Red burning flesh, he screamed, closer to breaking,  
That chorus, “I hate you,” ringing loud in his ear as he  
Took all her punishment, her voice worst of all.  
  
**  
  
Alex was sobbing now, his resistance was failing,  
He prayed a paddle was not on the horizon, but he knew  
That wasn’t true, his master had told him,  
The paddle awaited, his final punishment.  
  
“Boy, you disgust me, this is all you deserve,  
For lying, concealing, for hiding the truth from me,  
May this pain be a lesson to you, may it be your teacher,  
So you never do this again to me, never betray me again.”  
  
With his master’s next three, Alex wanted to stop,  
But he remembered his warning, he bit his tongue fearfully,  
Not wanting to be bound, to be tied to the bench,  
As his master inflicted the last of his spankings.  
  
***  
  
Sara’s next two came with whispers again, this time  
Reminding him how she would kill him again, it did  
Not help at all, Alex flinched at her touch, as she  
Spanked him, and scratched him, and gave all her pain.  
  
**  
  
Pain was the only sensation he knew then, it  
Filled his awareness, filled his body, broke his mind as he  
Lay there, crying in silence as she tore at his skin,  
Choking back tears, biting down on the blanket.  
  
“Please stop,” Alex whispered, “I can’t take any more.”  
His pleas brought him two swift spanks from his master,  
Harder and faster, giving no time to let them  
Sink into his skin as his master grabbed his collar.  
  
**  
  
“What did I tell you, boy? What did I say would happen?  
If you complained, asked to stop, when we’re finishing you off?  
You think you can stop now? Do you think you’ll be free?  
No, you’ll take your last seven, boy, and take them with grace.”  
  
Alex wanted to protest as the restraints returned,  
As his legs were bound, as his body secured,  
As the blanket was taken from him, leaving him bereft,  
So he could not avoid the final spankings he owed her.  
  
It did nothing at all to ease his distress, and the  
Next two from Sara stung harder than most, and she  
Held him down firmly and nibbled his cheeks,  
Sending pain up his spine, unable to resist.  
  
**  
  
“It’s paddle time, boy, we’re down to five more,  
Then you’ll be free to recover from all you’ve endured,  
But you aren’t done yet, so don’t get cocky,  
It’s time to seal in your pain once and for all.”  
  
Alex shivered, crying out no, but then Sara  
Knelt in front of his face and took hold of him firmly,  
“You shut up, you bastard, you deserve all this pain,  
Now let me watch your face now as you take this last hiding.”  
  
Fear overtook him as the paddle touched his skin,  
As his master massaged him, prepared him to take all the  
Pain from the paddle, to hurt him so good, to  
Bring all this punishment he’d earnt now to a close.  
  
The first one shocked him, the pain rippled through him,  
Sara kissed him as if it might help take the ache, and he  
Struggled to breathe, he struggled to move, and  
She bit his nose playfully, laughing at him.  
  
*  
  
It was all he needed to finally crack, to just  
Give up and break, to lose all resistance left in him  
He lay there, exhausted, too tired to fight now,  
As the second one came, all he felt now was pain.  
  
*  
  
Another one came, Sara whispered to him that  
She hated him again, but Alex just could not care  
That she licked his cheek, kissed him, grabbed at his hair,  
It didn’t matter now, nothing mattered at all.  
  
*  
  
Number four came and went, Alex hardly noticed,  
Except for the new strike of pain, the new sensation that  
Ploughed through his body, his mind, made him  
Shake with everything, crying, overwhelmed by it all.  
  
*  
  
The final one came without any fanfare,  
Just more pain for Alex, another reminder of  
How much he’d hurt them, and betrayed their trust  
How he’d deserved every single one of their spanks.  
  
*  
  
“And that, my boy, marks the end of your punishment,  
The debt has been paid, the fight has now ended.  
Relax now, Alex, it’s all over now, let me  
Tend to you now and make it all better.”  
  
“Sara, distract him, cheer him up if you like,  
He’s entered that phase where he’s lost all resistance,  
He’s been well-spanked tonight, you got through it too,  
Now it’s time to recover, so we leave here as friends.”  
  
Alex was only dimly aware of his words, but  
He heard him and breathed out and knew it was over,  
His body was limp, the pain was all over, but  
His master stroking his head made him shiver.  
  
“You’re a good boy, Alex, you know I love you,  
I’m so proud of you taking this pain all for Sara,  
There’s nothing at all now that I need you to do  
Except lie there and breathe deep, I’ll take care of you.”  
  
Alex smiled, appreciating the way that the  
Voice of his master was now filled with desire,  
With love, and compassion, with sweet words of care,  
As he slowly began rubbing him down with his big hands.  
  
At some point, the restraints were released, he was free now,  
The blanket was returned to him, Alex clutched it tight  
To his chest, he looked up as his master sat before him,  
Smiling softly as he gently wiped away his tears with a cloth.  
  
“It’s over now, Alex, you did so well tonight,  
You took all of them bravely, you endured the whole night,  
We’ll soon get you off from here, and into my arms,  
But first, let me lotion you, so you don’t bruise at all.”  
  
A kiss followed the words of his master, Alex didn’t know how to  
Take it, he was still too tired, too exhausted, to know what was  
Happening around him, all he knew was his master was now  
Gently rubbing his sore body, slowly melting the pain away.  
  
Sara stayed close to him, she stroked his head gently,  
Offering praise to him, saying how well he’d done,  
Apologising too for hurting him badly,  
Telling bad jokes for him to make him laugh.  
  
Tired as he was, Alex always enjoyed this  
The time when his master would tend to him carefully,  
Massage him all over as the pain gently resided,  
Until he felt loved and warmed up, curled up in his arms.  
  
Alex let it all happen around him, as the pain went away,  
He heard conversation, he tried to listen, but mostly  
He lay there, smiling at the jokes, while his master  
And Sara talked through what they’d done together.  
  
He wasn’t expecting to appreciate her touch, but she  
Always asked first and hummed gently to him as she  
Stroked her hands through his hair, a sensation so sweet,  
And she kissed all the wounds she’d left on his body to heal them.  
  
Alex could feel when he was ready to move again,  
The ache in his body changed, he was ready to stand,  
To walk around gently, loosen up, stretch his tired body,  
and ground himself thoroughly, now the punishment was done.  
  
His master walked with him, a hand on his back,  
Gently, guiding him forward, watching how well he was  
Moving, to see how much damage had been done and if  
Any more treatment was called for to mend him.  
  
But Alex felt fine the more he moved, his body had  
Taken the spankings so well, and he felt the  
Warm glow now, the post-spanking bliss that he  
Had come to enjoy so much now it was finished.  
  
“I knew you could take it, I knew you’d be fine, Alex,  
You’re stronger than you think, in spite of your doubts,  
You did so well tonight, you endured it like a champ,  
You’ve earned this rest now, I’m all yours for the night.”  
  
Alex turned, faced him now, looked up at the  
Face of his master, and smiled at his praise,  
“Thank you for correcting me, I accept I did wrong.  
I will do better next time, I won’t lie, I’ll be strong.”  
  
His master smiled softly, a hand on his cheek,  
“Just ask me next time if you want me to hurt you,  
I can give you all you need, so you don’t get in trouble,  
Don’t play it out like that, come to me, that’s what I do.”  
  
“I will, sir, I promise, next time I’ll ask you,”  
Alex said, then his master kissed him and looked in his eyes,  
“Are you feeling alright now? Do you want to recline?  
We can go to the bed Alex, there’s a feast for us there.”  
  
Alex turned to look at the bed, where Sara was sitting,  
There was a feast all spread out, with all kinds of comfort food,  
And his blanket was there, just waiting for him,  
To curl up with his master and return to the world again.  
  
“I just need a cuddle first, then we can go, master,”  
Alex said, and he breathed in with happiness as his  
Master embraced him, held him close with his arms,  
Brought him close to his chest, finding the peace he was seeking.  
  
“Come on, Alex, let’s eat, you must be starving.  
Is there anything else you need to do? Anything else I can get you?  
You’re not too sore? You’ll be alright by my side  
As we lie there together and indulge in pleasure?”  
  
Alex thought a moment, but he was sure in his mind,  
“I’ll be fine, master, I’m alright, I just want to lie down with you,  
And finish this night with your arms tight around me,  
Hold me close, master, that’s all I want from you now.”  
  
Alex took his master’s hand, led him to the bed, and  
Crawled on it carefully, trying not to disturb all the  
Food that was there as he reached for his blanket, and  
Made way for him so he could curl up beside him.  
  
He didn’t feel happy until he was curled up beside him,  
Wrapped in his blanket, his arms around his master,  
Sara too was invited to his master’s side, and they  
All lay together as the feasting commenced.  
  
His master brought his arms around them, he  
Kissed both their heads, hugged them close, and said,  
“So how are my children? Are we now reconciled?  
Have the debts been repaid? Are we all friends again?”  
  
Alex sat up, looked at Sara, unsure, half-expecting her  
To denounce him and shout at him, but instead she smiled,  
She reached for his hand, “Yes, the debt is repaid,  
All is forgiven, Alex, let’s all be friends.”  
  
“Thank you, Sara, I’m sorry I wronged you, I  
Shouldn’t have done that, I should have helped you,  
You were right to punish me, and I accept what I did,  
I accept what you did to me, I am glad to be friends.”  
  
“Now, I hope you’ve learnt your lesson well, Alex Horne,  
Because I won’t be so lenient if I catch you next time,  
it’ll all be the paddle then, keep that in mind,  
it’ll just the paddle and the pain for you then.”  
  
Alex shivered, but he knew what he meant, he had  
Made his first serious mistake, but his master  
Had been kind to him, he had spared him the paddle,  
The weapon he feared most of all for its pain.  
  
“Yes, sir, I have learnt my lesson well,  
I will never lie to you, I will never conceal from you  
Anything that happens that you need to know,  
I’ll do my job properly, I’ll never be bought.”  
  
His master stroked his hair gently, fingers soft, kissed him,  
Tenderly, Alex accepted his affection with eagerness,  
Hoping, just hoping, he might be rewarded,  
With pleasure tonight for all he’d endured.  
  
It happened so slowly, it wasn’t a plan, it was  
A closeness that happened by chance, and it led  
To Alex being sprawled on their laps as they  
Touched him all over but this time with love.  
  
There were kisses with his master, soft pats of adoration,  
Sara massaged him, she hummed on his skin, she  
Caressed him so gently he shivered at her touch,  
And his master so lazily stroked his cock hard.  
  
The spankings were playful now, soft as kitten fur,  
Alex submitted to it, loved how they drew out the warm  
Glow from the paddle, which still warmed his cheeks,  
As he lay there and they touched him all over again.  
  
It ended with love, with his master’s sweet mouth  
Taking all of him in, his tongue moving fast over him  
As Sara cradled his head in her lap and her hands  
Kept so delicately stroking his hair with her fingers.  
  
Eventually Alex fell asleep in his arms, he was  
Filled with such peace, and his master made sure he  
Was tucked in bed warmly, and left to sleep soundly  
As he and Sara cleaned up and put everything right.  
  
Alex barely awoke as his master joined him, his  
Arms holding him tight as he slipped in beside him,  
He felt the soft kiss, heard his master’s soft voice,  
“Well done, Alex love, sleep now, my good boy.”


End file.
